Harry Potter Rise of the Paladins
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Harry, His wife, Family and Friends escape the corrupted ministry after the defeat of Voldemort use a gate to escape. They didn't expect to be taken to another planet to meet an elderly Force User. Harry and his allies soon learn to use the power of the Force to become its guardian protectors. The Paladins. AU post war before the Phantom Menance . Harry x Daphne. Up for Adoption.
1. A New World

" _ **This is answering my own Star Wars x Harry Potter Crossover challenge, I got this form of idea from Mon bade's short stories although I changed a few things around. I do not own Harry potters for that right goes to J.K. Rowling. Star Wars belongs to Lucas film."**_

 _Italics-Spells/Parseltongue_

Eighteen year old Harry Potter staggered from the explosion from behind him as rock debris pelted his body. He was deep beneath Hogwarts following some subterranean tunnels while trying to escape the ministry enforcement officers that were perusing him. He had been charged by the new Wizengamot of murder of three pure bloods during the war, the good news, he had gotten word of it and emptied his vaults into several seven compartment trunks. He bought enough supplies to last him a year on the run along with his wife Daphne Potter and her family. Harry discovered that his supposed friend Ron was stealing from his vaults along with Dumbledore who is now dead. He should have realized something had gone badly wrong when Kingsley had been murdered three months before. Turning Harry threw a few Reducto's at the tunnel walls behind him causing a partial cave in the cavern. He turned back to the way he was going. Ahead of him, Neville and Hannah carried an unconscious Susan Bones while he had Luna over his shoulder. They had been hiding out at a Longbottom property getting the last bit of Neville's plants from his greenhouse when Hannah found reference to a gate that would take them to Central America since the ministry had sealed the borders to prevent them from escaping. The good news was that all the members of the DA were with them. Hearing a cry from his three-year-old godson, Harry picked up the pace to catch up to Andromeda to check on his godson. All the DA Students along with Draco and his mother Narcissa Malfoy, and the Professors Flitwick, Babbling, Sinistra, cleaned out their Vaults and had them in shrunken trunks along with their families libraries. They manage to raid several Stores for muggle guns, ammo, kits, cleaning kits, food, water and clothes. All of it was stored in their trunks.

Harry found Andromeda in a larger cave with Teddy, and she had lit up the cave to show everything. Everyone that was in the DA was checking each other for injuries and offering comfort. Neville had set Susan down and Hannah was checking on her so he set Luna down beside them and turned. He re-entered the tunnel they had come from. Casting a rock liquefying spell on the last forty feet of the tunnel, he turned it into magma and let it drop to the floor where he it started flowing back down the way they had come from after using a shield spell to keep it from flowing in his direction. Suddenly he heard screaming as the magma found their pursuers and burned them alive. Turning around he headed back to find Susan and Luna on their feet and their wounds healed by Andromeda. Harry found Daphne with her family as they tended to her fathers left hand which was blasted off thanks to an explosion. The stump was cleaned and was now bandaged up.

"Are you two Okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah just a headache from where those stunners hit us," Susan replied and then she said, "Sure glad you guys arrived when you did."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"What about the other teachers?" Flitwick asked with a bit of hope. The same with Babbling and Sinistra.

"Dead, the bastards executed them all professors," Harry replied in anger for the deaths of all the teachers. Sinistra was hugging Babbling as she cried. Their colleagues dead by the dark and corrupted Ministry.

The group let a few tears fall but then they shook it off, "We will never forget them."

"True and they will have a hard time starting the school up again," Neville said.

"Oh? Why?"Susan asked.

Neville chuckled while Harry blushed, "I stole the library, the stuff in the greenhouses, hospital, classes and the house elves and anything else they could think of," Harry replied.

"You did what?" Andromeda asked in shock. Daphne smirked at her husband with a big smile.

"I had the house elves pack everything up in all the main classrooms, the greenhouses, hospital and the library into trunks and for us to take. The elves, all one hundred and fifty of them also asked to come with us and to use a muti-compartment trunk. I expanded the trunk and put all but Dobby and Winky in stasis and is inside watching over their friends, But we don't have time to talk about that. What I did back there won't last long and we need to get going," Harry said to his group. Daphne smiled at him as did Hermione and her parents.

"You're right, we better get going," Neville replied as he pulled out the map he had from the book and looked at it. They all packed their stuff and gathered around Harry and leaders of their group.

Neville and Harry looked at the map and quickly found where they were and the cave they were in had five tunnels going off in different directions. They wanted the one going down on the left side, so they headed for it and Andromeda canceled her wide area light spell and they lit their wands and headed down. The map showed they had to go about two hundred feet and take the first right and followed it. They were all praying this wasn't a fool's journey and quickly headed that way. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a dozen small eggs and threw them into the cave where they landed and expanded into the latest version of the twins swamp traps. Following the tunnels for what seemed like miles they came into a large cavern that had what could only be described as a temple in the center.

"That must be the temple they mentioned in the book. The gate is on top," Neville said. The adults and one child hurried up the long stairs to the top.

Once they reached the top, they wound an arch standing in the center of the top of the temple and they hurried to it. Neville dug out the scrap of parchment and looked at the runes he had written down. Susan, Luna and Andromeda started examining the arch and pressing the runes that they had found in the book that would take them to the colonies. The book said the last time this arch had been used was in the seventeenth century to deliver British exiled magical people to the new world. No one noticed but Luna's eyes glazed over a little and then cleared as she went back to hitting the runes that were on the list and then the center of the arch started swirling in a white circle like a whirlpool then the center went clear and they could see blue sky. They all looked at each other and Harry was about to step through when spell fire flew over their attackers broke, though.

"Hurry, go through the gate," Harry ordered as Daphne looked at him. She gave him a kiss as he returned fire with his wand. he watched as his wife allies and friends ran through as he raised a strong shield to protect them as he backed through the arch.

Once through the arch, Harry fired a Reducto at the arch and blew part of it off before they took off running down the steps to get away from the gate that started hurling lightning bolts everywhere. They reached the bottom of the temple when the whole top blew off and the remains of the arch went scattering in all directions.

"Everyone alright?" Harry asked.

Everyone replied they were okay, and that's when Neville asked, "Harry, where are we?"

"We should be in the US, why?" Harry asked as he tried to catch his breath. Daphne handed him a Pepper-up Potion and he drank it up quickly.

' Harry, I don't think were in the US or on Earth at all" said Hermione pointing to the horizon. The group looked to where she was pointing and there jaws dropped. They saw that they were on some sort of planet with a deep jungle, waterfalls and crystal blue skies with clouds. The sun shined down on the planet. But what shocked them the most was that there was creatures roaming the planet that was once extinct on earth. "Bloody hell dinosaurs," said Dan Granger. There was many dinosaurs ranging from the giant Apatosaur to the T-rex.

Hannah since she is Half-blood stated. "Toby, i don't think were in Kansas anymore"

"Ah hello, Welcome to my humble home," said an elderly voice. The group looked to see an elderly man with a Grey robe and a Grey beard sitting on the ruins of the temple. "Excuse me sir but where are we?" asked Harry with his wand out not trusting the man

"You are on the moon Terra 6. The Planet of the Dinosaurs deep in the Middle Rim system of the Naboorean System."said the man. 'Who are you all?"

Harry put his wand down before he said "My name is Harry James Potter and these are my friends and family, We are from Earth fleeing from a corrupt Ministry hell bent on killing us. We escaped using the Gate before they can kill us."

"I see, I've never heard of Earth, It must be very far out in the Outer Rim." said the man stroking his beard. " Since you told me your name, My name is Darius, Jedi Master and Former Padawan of Grandmaster Yoda. The gate must have sent you here for a reason. The Force works in mysterious ways."

"The Force?Whats that?""asked Daphne

Darius cleared out his throat before he spoke. "The Force is a living energy that is connected to all living beings in the galaxy. It flows though us and some of us are able to use the power of the Force."

"The Force sounds a lot like magic," said Hermione earning a look from Darius. "Magic? What is this magic you speak off?"he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Here allow us to demonstrate for you," said Harry pointing his wand at some broken rocks from the gate. "Wingardium Leviosa." The rock floated off the ground before harry cast another spell "Reducto!"The rock exploded into many pieces of rubble. Darius was shocked to what he just saw. He felt the full power of the Force. These people were all force sensitive. "Amazing!This Magic you just demonstrated is your planets form of the Force. Are there different forms of this magic on your home world?"he asked with a bit of glee.

"Yes sir, it's practiced everywhere but a lot of the humans that live on earth are not like us and we have to hide because they fear it. Some of them know about the existence of magic. " Said Neville.

"Then can I ask a favor of you?" asked Darius taking a seat on the ruins. The Witches and Wizards took a seat on the ground. "Teach me your magic and in turn I will teach you about the Force and show you the way things are in this part of the galaxy."

Harry looked at his group and they all nodded. "Sure, we are curious about the Force." said Harry doing the talking for his group. Darius lifted his hand as he was lifting a boulder ten times his size. Darius sat the rock back down as the Witches and Wizards was shocked to what they saw. "It's like Wandless magic," said Blaise. "Every Jedi is able to draw out the power of the force and there is this," said Darius pulling out a strange metal Cylinder. "The weapon of the Jedi and Sith. The Lightsaber"

He pressed a button as a white blade of Light came out of the cylinder. The wizards and witches was staring at the blade with wide eyes. "Whoa, can I have one?" asked Ginny Weasley wanting her own.

"Me too," said Luna as Darius chuckled. "In due time my Padawans. The light saber is the tool the Jedi used to enforce peace."

"Can it be used like a wand?" asked Harry, Darius said "Perhaps if it can? Shall we try?"

"Yeah, Try Stupefy." said Seamus Finnegan standing up. He pulled out his wand, and he aimed at Dean Thomas. "Stupefy" He cast the stunning spell at Dean and he was knocked out. Ginny had rolled her eyes before she waved her wand on her boyfriend "Finite" She undid the spell and Dean was a bit angry. "What in Merlins name was that for Seamus!" he snapped before he stood up with his wand out.

"Sorry mate needed a target" Seamus apologized stepping away from the angered man. Darius with a wave of his Lightsaber "Stupefy!"

He hits Seamus with the stunning spell as he fell face first into a pile of dinosaur dung. The former housemates laughed as Ginny revived Seamus. "Oh bloody hell, I am covered in shite!" Seamus shouted in disgust. Daphne cleaned him off with a cleaning charm. 'Amazing, Magic is like the force but i think i bit better," said Darius with a bit of a grin. They all sat there in silence as they watch Pterodactyls fly over them in a V formation. Terra 6 was sure peaceful.

"So what is the difference between the Jedi and the Sith Master Darius?" asked Astoria curious breaking the small silence, The others leaned in a bit closer. Darius began his explanation. "For more than four thousand years have the Jedi and the Sith been at war for control of the Galaxy. The Sith haven't been seen for A thousand years and the Jedi council believe they are gone. But they still remain as a cult of two. The Master and the Apprentice.

The Jedi are or, at least, see themselves as the servants and protectors of the Republic and the whole galaxy from conflict or government instability. They are moderators and negotiators as much as fighters. They are led by a Council of twelve members consisting of the most powerful and wise members of the order. To keep them on the right path, the Jedi are bound to a code of morality and justice and are trained from early childhood in the use of the light side of the Force part of which is controlling their baser emotions. They see it wrong to find Love for they believe Love will lead to anger and then anger leads to the Dark Side.

"The Sith use emotion, the Jedi taught that fear, anger, and pain were negative emotions to be overcome and avoided, the Sith believed that these strong emotions were natural survival traits. By harnessing their emotions rather than suppressing them, the Sith believe they could achieve true power. Indeed, the Sith saw passion as the only real way to fully understand the Force. However, the Sith believed strongly that the worthy could control their emotions and use them while the weak was ruled by them."

Daphne appeared to be thinking over the explanations before asking, "Does that mean that the Sith are the bad guys and the Jedi the good guys?"

Darius shook his head, "No my dear, it doesn't really but that is how most see the world. I suppose more…ah, neutral Sith could exist, but they would be few and far between. There are also those who walk a path between both codes. Force sensitive, grey Jedi and many individuals like yourselves who wield the Force without these two narrow definitions. I am one of those who see The Grey Side of the Force."

"I used to be one for light but after all i gone through, i consider myself Grey as well" said Harry. Hermione nodded after all they was betrayed by Dumbledore, Ron and Molly. "Come you all must be tired. lets go to my Ship" said Darius standing up. Darius leads them though the jungle. The group watched as the giant reptiles looked at them with curiousity. Soon they came upon a grass clearing. Right in front of them was an YT-1300 light freighter spaceship. The ramp of the ship was down. The group never seeing a ship like it before looked at the ship. 'I take it your planet hasn't perfected Space travel yet?'

"Not yet, so far the muggles or non-force users have been able to get to our moon," said Tracy.

"This is my ship, The Star Seeker." said Darius as A DD-13 droid and a black R2 droid came out. "Seriously robots!" said Dennis excited. Darius chuckled a bit. "Allow me to introduce you to my droids. D-12 and R5-R3. They help maintain my ship."

'Hello to you all," spoke D-12. R5 beeped at them as it moved around them. "Actually we already ate before we entered the gate." said Katie Bell. The sun was already starting to set over the horizon. Hermione and Daphne started to set up wards to keep the dinosaurs away around the ship and their camp. D-12 was working on a new hand for Daphnes Father. "Almost done with your new hand sir," said the medical droid as he made sure the hand was working. Cyrus had tested his new hand out before he covered it with a black glove. Iris was happy that her husband got a new hand. Fred and George returned from the forest with firewood as they got a fire set up and tents pitched. Darius was sitting near Andromeda with Teddy. "So young to be without his parents. What happened to them?' He asked.

"They were killed during the second war with Voldemort." said Harry, harry told the man about the first and second wizarding war against Tom Riddle and Dumbledore who had the knowledge of getting rid of him kept it a secret until Harry hunted his anchors with Hermoine, Ron and Daphne. 'I was lucky that while at Gringrotts, the goblins manage to remove the soul fragment trapped in my scar. I fought Voldemort at Hogwarts and came victorious. I thought my days of running were over but then the ministry decided to kill me and all those who was my friends because they feared another Dark Lord."

"That is why we had no choice but to leave Britain," said Daphne sitting beside her husband near the fire.

"You know, long ago before I left the Jedi Order I received a vision from the Force telling me that someday I will encounter force users from another world with a power so stronger than the Sith and Jedi. That's when I learned that the Force gave me the task of training them." said Darius.

"And you think we are those Force Adepts," said Hermione.

"Precisely," said Darius. The moon was high in the sky of Terra Six. Teddy yawned in his grandmas arms which made everyone chuckle at the child. Darius said 'You all have had a long day, get some rest. Tomorrow we will begin Training."Darius retreated into his ship with his droids. Harry looked at Daphne as she had her arms crossed. "Can we trust him harry?" Daphne asked her Husband.

"I don't know, His words are truthful and he doesn't do that eye twinkling that Dumbledore did," said Harry earning a slap on the shoulder from his wife. "Prat!" she exclaimed before she leads her beloved to their tent right next to Andromeda's. Harry and Daphne after taking off their muggle cloths and replacing them with their sleep attire, Daphne a white nightgown and Harry only clad in his boxers, Crawled into their beds and cuddled as sleep finally took them. Little did they know that their destiny was about to become bigger than they ever hoped.

 _ **End of chapter one.**_

 _ **AN: "I wanted to get this out before I lost the doc on it. This is a response to my Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover. I couldn't figure out a way to start my story, but I owe all the credit for opening my story to Monbade. His short drabbles stories gave me the idea i needed to start this crossover. For those reading my Pokemon stories, in sorry, I hit a roadblock trying to come up with what to add in the story. I will get back to that story as soon as I overcome this roadblock.**_

 _ **Yes, Harry and his Allies will colonize on Terra Six, The OC planet I made and make it their new home. They will eventually go back to earth for the thing they need for the future of their new planet. What do you think of Darius? He will become a Mentor to Harry not like Dumbledore.**_


	2. A New Prophecy

_**"I went back through the first chapter and fixed as much grammar errors I can find thanks to my grammar App. Alright here we go with the next chapter."**_

 _ **One Year Later.**_

 _ **Terra 6.**_

 _ **Seven am.**_

It has been a year since Harry and his fellow witches and wizards arrived on Terra 6 and met the mysterious Darius. Darius kept his word and began teaching them the ways of the Force and in turn they taught him spells. Darius taught them to meditate to feel the Force inside of them. Harry and Neville got the hand of it quickly, two days after their training began. Darius also had them put into an Education of the Galactic Republic, Systems, and the history of the Jedi and Sith. DD -12 was a big help to them since he is anEducation Droid as well as a Medical Droid. Some of the DA members found themselves thriving with the advance technology in the Star Seeker, while the rest of the DA members found themselves masters in martial arts and hands on combat. The training has paid off well for them. They felt even more connected to the Force and their magical cores. Daphne and Hermione taught Darius how their world worked and even introduced him to Dobby and the house elves. The Potters still kept an eye on Darius just in case he was using them for something. They still lived in their tents up near the Star Seeker. EDU-67. The ships navigation droid told the Group that Darius had something for them.

"You wanted to see us master?" asked Luna. The group was near the back of the ship where their training arena was located.

"Indeed, I did Luna. You all have done well with your Force Training. Now you are ready to make your lightsaber," said Darius.

Right behind him on a table was many Lightsaber Crystals of many colors. Metal parts were laid out on the tables behind him as well as a holocron with the different designs for the lightsaber.

"So, who would like to go first?" asked Darius.

Harry stepped forward as Darius motioned with his hand.

"First choose your crystal Harry. Let the Force guide you," said Darius.

Harry remembered Ollivander saying to him. "The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter" Harry closed his eyes and reached his hand towards the table. A Dark Green Crystal floated up from the table before it went into his hand. Harry looked at the crystal in his hand.

"Ah green. It means that you wish to fight the darkness of the Force in its heart," said Darius.

"Does each color mean something Master?" asked Fred,

"For the Jedi yes. Blue is dedicated to a Jedi Guardian. One who uses the Force at a physical level. The meaning for the other colors was lost a long time ago," said Darius.

Harry formed his lightsaber with a crossguard hilt, a design dating back to the Great Scourge of Malachor. He used the Force to make his lightsaber. Once it was complete did Harry grasp his new weapon in his hand.

"Try it out Harry," said Susan.

Harry ignited his lightsaber as a blade of dark green plasma came out, and two smaller blades were on the hilt. Harry gave his weapon a couple of practice swings before he turned it off.

"This could have been useful fighting the Basilisk," He said with a grin.

Daphne had rolled her eyes at her husband before she went next. She found her Crystal which was blue. Her Lightsaber design had a curved hilt. Soon everyone else made their own lightsabers and chose their crystals. Fred and George crystals were yellow, and their hilts were the standard. Blaise's crystal was Purple with his being a saberstaff.

"Now for the next few months, we will be working on finding the techniques suited most for you and your Lightsaber," said Darius before he opened a holocron with the forms. Most of them groaned since they didn't like to read which made the old man chuckle.

Time skip (Six months later. 32 BBY)

Darius and the others watched as Draco and Harry went at each other with their lightsabers. Draco's crimson blade clashed with Harry's dark green blade. Draco's Lightsaber design was a standard hilt. Draco was using the standard form Shii-Cho while Harry was using a combined form of Soresu and Shien/Djem So. Harry managed to get past Draco's blade as he pointed his blade at his chest. Draco held his hands up.

"I Yield," he said. Both turned off their weapons panting from the duel.

"Very good. You all have done excellent with your training," said Darius taking a seat on a conjured chair by Dobby. He loved the tiny creature and their kindness.

"We can't thank you enough Master for teaching us," said Blaise.

"And I thank you all for teaching me your Magic. Your spells are useful, very useful indeed," said Darius holding his new white staff that he made for himself using one of their books. Darius keeps his lightsaber in a hidden compartment in the top of his staff. Everyone clapped their hands cheering at the man. Suddenly, Luna started to shake. Her eyes glowing blue as a blue aura covered her.

"Oh no, Harry, Luna is having a vision!" said Ginny worried for her friend as she held her hand.

Darius asked. "What is wrong with Miss Luna?"

"Luna has the power of the Seer. She can see into the future as well as the past" said Neville when Luna began to speak in a ghost like voice.

"The ones who defeated the dark lord, born as the seventh month dies as the eight month is born,

"Bring together those gifted by the Force under one banner,"

"Find the ones they lost. Reform the Guardians of the Force"

"to keep the Balance of the Force in check before darkness shall cover the galaxy"

Luna's eyes turned back to normal as she almost collapsed, but Hermione was quick to catch her.

"Oh my goodness, Nargles are in the air again," said Luna in her dreamy voice.

Harry, however, was livid as his magic started to flare. "JUST GREAT, ANOTHER BLOODY FUCKING PROPHECY! AM I EVER GOING TO GET A BREAK?" He snapped while holding his hands over his head.

The others were shocked at his sudden outburst. Luckily Teddy was down for his nap.

"Harry love calm down, I know you hate prophecies, but Neville was mentioned as well," Daphne said to her husband in a soothing voice. she embraced him in a hug.

"How can I Daphne? I lost my parents, Hedwig. Sirius, Remus, Severus and Tonks to the last Prophecy!" Harry said.

"I know love," said Daphne holding him close. They stood there for a few minutes to let harry calm down. The others kept their distance.

"What if I lose you" he suddenly said to her.

She looks into his emerald eyes before she kissed him softly. She had leaned back before she said. "You won't, you can't get rid of me that easily Harry,"

Harry was calmed down by her words and smiled at her. "Thanks Daphne, what would i do without you" he said as the two looked back at the others.

"You my boy have gone through so much," said Darius walking over to them. Neville told him about the prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort. He said. "The man you called Dumbledore should have acted immediately after he heard that prophecy. Not make it so that many more lives were lost. The Force has granted us a Prophecy that must be done. The Force wants you to reform an ancient order that has existed just as long as the Jedi and the Sith, The Paladins."

"The Paladins?" asked Susan.

"Yes, The Paladins was an ancient order which walks the Path of the Grey Side of the Force. They used both the Light and Dark sides of the Force," explained Darius. "But, unfortunately. The Paladins were hunted down by the Sith, and all of them was killed. It was a dark time for Force users," The others had looked to the man before he said. "But first we must look into what the future holds for us"

"What do you mean Master?" asked Dean.

"Luna what did you see in your vision?" asked Darius.

Luna had taken a deep breath before she said. "I saw the Jedi Temple and there was this army of White Soldiers being led by a dark shade."

"A dark shade?" asked Padme

"Yes, it was horrible, it slaughtered every Jedi that was in the temple with the white soldiers and..." she paused, and stifled back a sob.

"And?" asked Pavarti.

"It even killed the younglings' she said about to burst in tears.

"Who would do such a thing and kill innocent children," said Dan.

"Someone who has fallen to the Dark Side of the Force," said Darius. "Please continue Luna.'

"The last thing I saw in my vision was the shade becoming a man in black armor with a mask," said Luna.

"Thank you, Luna. With this knowledge we shall warn the Jedi Council at once," said Darius.

Harry looked at the man with respect as did Daphne.

"We take off now," said Darius. The group quickly packed up their tents and before they all knew it they were all on the Star Seeker. Harry was at the wheel of the ship.

"Take us out Harry," said Darius.

Harry turned on the engine of the ship as it hummed to life. The Ship lifted off the ground with the ramp closing as they left Terra six atmospheres. The gang caught their first glimpse of Space.

"Wow" muttered Daphne at the sight before her.

"Preparing to jump into lightspeed," said Harry flipping the switches to Lightspeed. The ship vanished from Terra. Harry set the auto pilot before walking into the Break room.

"So where are we heading to master?" asked Lily Moon. Another Slytherin that joined the DA and was one of Luna's friends.

"We are heading for Naboo first. If we are to bring back the Paladins, we need to start finding Force Adepts at once. My old friend Tao-Rea Gurgon is living there with some of his Padawans after they left the Order."

"But where are we going to train?" asked Ellie Granger.

"Terra Six, nobody ever goes to that planet because is a primitive world with rich and raw Force. Not even the Jedi go there," said Darius.

"We can also go back to Earth. We can go collect the very things that remind us of home and start a new Earth," said Neville.

"Brilliant idea Neville," said Hannah making the man blush. Something suddenly hit the ship making everyone loose balance.

"Sir, Were being pulled out of Lightspeed!" said EDU-67.

Harry and Draco rushed to the cockpit as the ship was pulled out of Lightspeed. Right in front of them was Trade Federation cruiser ship.

"Uh-oh Trade Federation," said Blaise.

"They got a tracker beam locked onto us. We're being pulled in" said Fred.

Luna closed her eyes for a few minutes before she said. "Theres a Force Adept on that ship and he needs help"

"Are you sure Luna?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I felt him calling out for help in the Force," said Luna.

"Then let's go help him," said Harry. The Star Seeker was soon docked on the Cruiser/Destroyer. They saw federation Droids lining up with their blasters up.

"Sweet lets go kill some droids," said Blaise itching for some action."

"Step out of the ship" commanded a Federation droid. Harry winked at the others. Harry along with Daphne, Hermione, Draco and Blaise got off the ship. Harry approached the lead Droid.

"Where are you going?" asked the droid.

"To Naboo," said Harry.

"Naboo? You're under arrest" said the droid before Harry ignited his lightsaber and cut the droids head off.

"They're Jedi! Kill Them!" said another droid.

The droids started to fire their blasters at the five as they deflected the shots away or back at the droids. Hermoine's blue blade cut a droid in half before she raised her blade.

"Levicorpus!"

Several Droids was flipped upside down as Draco destroyed them with his crimson blade.

"Nice job Granger" he said before he casted with a slash "Sectumsempra!" the white spell cut though a dozen Droids. The five cleared out the hanger of droids before everyone else came off.

"Luna, you come with us. Let's go find that Force Adept," said Hermione.

"We'll stay here and guard the ship just in case we need a quick getaway," said Neville.

Harry nodded at his best mate before they took off down a corridor. Meanwhile, on the ships bridge, a meeting was taking place.

"Yes Viceroy, we are on our way with the Prisoner," said a grey alien like being.

"Excellent. With him we can create an army of Clones with his brute like strength. Lord Sideous wants to start the cloning at once," said the Viceroy. "We await you on Naboo. Our invasion will soon begin."

"Sir! There are Jedi aboard the ship!" said a droid.

"What! Kill them before they can free the Prisoner!" shouted Viceroy as he ended the transmission.

"Yes sir!" said the Droid.

Back with the Paladins, Harry forced pushed a few more droids away from him before he cut down another one with his lightsaber, as more droids appeared with a shield.

"Droidekas," shouted Harry.

The Droidekas opened fire on them as they deflected the red bolts.

"Quick! This way!" shouted Blaise as he cut a hole on the floor with his lightsaber and jumped down.

The others followed suit and found themselves in another corridor with more droids. They fired their blasters at them.

Hermione quickly cast a protego, the shield spell protecting them from the lasers. Harry used the Force on some boxes and crushed the droids.

"This way!" Luna said pointing down another corridor.

The five soon arrived at the room that looked like a cellblock. They walked down the cellblock until they felt a presence in the Force. The five entered the cell and saw a Man with a brute-like body being held up by an electric cage (think of Oleg from Saints Row). He had no hair on his head and his eyes was clear blue.

The man looked at them. "Who are you and how did you get on the ship? "He asked them from his cell.

"We got a distress signal in the force," said Daphne

"You're Jedi?" asked the man.

"No, we're Paladins, Force users who use both sides of the Force," Harry answered his question.

"I did not know that there was a new fraction? It's always been the Jedi and the Sith," said the man.

Hermione found the lever to the cage and destroyed it. The man was released as he dropped to the ground. He was wearing black armour and a brown cape. The man went over to pick up a saberstaff and an orange blade came out of one end of the weapon. The man gave his weapon a few swings. He picked up a metal shield that was bigger than Blaise, which looked like it was made of the same metal as lightsabers.

"I thank you for freeing me. My name is Grong Kovan from Mandalore."

"Nice to meet you Grong, my name is Harry Potter, and this goddess next to me is my wife Daphne," said Harry.

Daphne gave him a smile before she playfully hit his shoulder. After the introductions, Grong looked at the door to the cell.

"The Droids will soon be here. Time for me to get some payback on the Federation for capturing me" said Grong. He headed for the door as it shut. "Do you ever learn?" said Grong before he punched the door down.

"What strength!" gasped Luna.

"Aye, that is the way of us Mandalorians. We are natural born warriors," said Grong. "Come on, we must secure the bridge. The Trade Federation is planning an invasion of Naboo. The Jedi are sending two Negotiators but it's a trap."

"Right behind you" Harry said to him reigniting his Lightsaber. The six fought their way through more droids.

"The prisoner has escaped!" Shouted a droid before it was destroyed by his Lightsaber.

"That's right! Flee for your lives!" shouted Grong before he slammed his fist into the ground making the droids lose their balance.

The six arrived to an elevator shaft.

"This Elevator will take us to the Bridge," said Grong.

The elevator opened as More droids came out. Grong charged in with his shield and bashed them all. All the droids were nothing but scrap.

"Shall we?" He asked as the five got on with him in the front.

The elevator soon opened up to reveal the bridge. The droids fired their blasters at them. The commander of the ship took cover behind a console. The six made quick work on the droids before they turned their attention to the commander. Grong had approached him before he grabbed the Alien's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"What is the Trade Federation planning to do with Naboo?" Grong started to interrogate the alien.

"You won't get anything from me Jedi-scum!" Shouted the Neimoidian.

"If you won't tell us, then we will take the info by force!" Stated Draco

Blaise pointed his wand at the Neimoidian. "Legilimens!"

Blaise quickly got though his defences and found out what the Trade Federation was planning. He pulled out of the alien's mind.

He said, "They plan to invade Naboo to take over all the facilities in Theed. What's worse, they're going to force the queen to sign a treaty to make their invasion legal."

Grong looked at the Neimoidian before he crushed the aliens head with his big hands. The body dropped to the ground as Green blood covered his hand.

"That is for kidnapping me" he stated before he looked at his hand.

Daphne used a quick cleaning charm to clean up his hand.

"Thanks," said Grong.

Soon the others came to the Bridge after Harry sent a Messanger Patronus.

"What should we do with this ship?" asked Neville sitting at one of the computers.

"I think we should take this ship as our own. After all this ship could become the Flagship of the Paladin Armada," Said Grong. He instantly asked to join the Paladins which Harry asked him why. Grong told him that he owes them a life debt. Grong told them that they planned to clone him for their army.

"Not to mention it's a lot bigger than the Star Seeker," said George.

"Then I claim this ship as ours," said Harry. The rest of the gang had dealt with the remaining Droids since there was only the one Neimoidian on the ship.

"What should we call it?" asked Tracy.

"How about Excalibur?" asked Hermione.

"I like it," said Andromeda liking the name,

"All in favor of the name Excalibur say aye," said Harry.

"Aye!" shouted everyone.

"Then from this day forth. This ship new name will be Excalibur," said Harry standing near the window. "How much time until we reach Naboo?"

"We'll be reaching Naboo in about two hours Harry," said Ginny sitting at another computer monitor.

"Everyone get ready to jump into Lightspeed," Harry said.

The ship jumped into Lightspeed for their destination was Naboo. Their mission was clear. Save the queen and find Darius friend. Back on Earth. Fawkes the Phoenix that once belong to Dumbledore was sitting on a branch as another phoenix landed beside him. This Phoenix was pure white with blue coloring at the end of its feathers.

 _"You're finally awake my sister,"_ said Fawkes.

" _That I am, are you coming with me to find my Harry_?" asked the Phoenix.

 _"Yes, this world has gotten darker since the fall of Voldemort. I fear it's only a matter of time before the Statue of Secrecy is broken,"_ said Fawkes. " _The other magical creatures want to flee this world. We must find a way to save them,"_

 _"We will, but first to do that we must find my human,"_ said the white phoenix with her yellow eyes. A scar shaped like a lightning bolt was on her chest. The two phoenixes flashed away in a combination of blue and red fire.

AN:Alright chapter two is done, and I hope you guys like it. Wow, already almost 150 followers as well as 100 people favoring my story. I do apologize to you guys about my Grammar. I am a bit Dylexic, and I have a Grammar app that I used to go back and correct I hope most of the errors on chapter one. Next chapter we will see the beginning of the Phantom Menace.


	3. Grongs Past and Naboo

**"Quick note for all you readers. chapter one and chapter two has been revised by My Beta. flamers i will ignore your reviews and delete you dont like my story then don't read it. Enjoy**!"

The newly named Excalibur moved through hyperspace towards the planet Naboo. The Paladins stayed in the bridge of the ship. Harry looked at Daphne talking to her parents. He wished that he had his parents with him, but he could talk to them anytime he wanted to with the Resurrection Stone. He keeps the item locked up along with the elder wand, but always kept his invisibility cloak on him.

"Hey Harry," said Colin getting Harrys attention.

"Yes Colin? What is it?" He asked

"Fred and George want to see you in the maintenance room, they want to show you something," said Colin.

"Alright I'm on my way. Contact me when we get close to Naboo," said Harry standing up from his chair Dobby brought him.

Grong stood up from his chair as well. "Allow me to join you," He said.

Daphne looked at her husband. "Where are you going love?" she asked.

"Fred and George want to see me at Maintenance. I'll be back in a little bit," said Harry.

She nodded as the two entered the elevator. Harry pressed a button as the elevator went down towards the lower levels of the ship.

"Grong can I ask you a question?" Harry asked the man

"Yes Harry? What do you want to know?" Grong answered.

"Before we rescued you, were you a Jedi?" asked Harry.

Grong looked at the elevator door. He said, "I use to be, but I left the Order for going against the Code."

He went into his pocket and pulled out a holocron. The holocron showed a beautiful woman with grey eyes and long black hair. Next to her was two small children about age five. The boy had grey eyes and black hair while the girl had Blue hair and hazel eyes.

"Grong, you have a family. You're a Dad," said Harry looking at the holocron.

"Aye, I meet my beloved Bailey at Coruscant. I was a Knight at the time and she was a ship maker at the nearby port. We met each other often until I professed my love to her. We were married six months after and the Council found out. I planned to tell them that I was leaving the Jedi behind because I found love and occasionally I am visited by my old master."

"Who was your master?" asked Harry as the two exited the elevator and walked down the corridor of the ship.

"Master Kit Fisto. He was like a father to me. He was a bit upset that I was leaving the order, but he was glad that I found happiness."

"Why were you captured?" asked Harry.

"I promised my Daughter Kimi that I would get her a very rare flower that could be only found on Naboo. I didn't expect to be captured or the Trade Federation at all." said Grong. "My son wants to be like me, but I feel I won't be able to see them grow up because of the debt I owe you."

"No, you won't Grong. Once we help liberate Naboo, you can bring your family to live in Terra Six. There is no way I am separating families like the Jedi," said Harry.

Grong looked at Harry with a shocked expression. "You would do that? Allow my family to live in Terra Six?"

"Aye Grong, you're a husband and a father to two children. They need you in their lives," said Harry.

Grong looked at him with a big grin. "You are a good friend Harry."

The two walked in silence in the ship. They passed by a few OOM-9 droids that were inactive. "Do you feel remorse for killing that Neimoidian?" asked Harry breaking the silence.

"No, many have tried to attack my family and I will protect them even with my last breath," said Grong.

Harry looked at him before he said. "The same with me. I lost my parents to Voldemort when I was a baby, I will keep Daphne and our children safe. That's if we do want kids."

"Trust me my friend, it will happen." said Grong putting his big hand on his shoulder. "Now, let's go see what Fred and George have," he said as they came to the door to maintenance chamber.

They came inside to see four OOM-9 droids guarding the doors. Each of them had been painted the color red, green, yellow and blue.

"Hello Harrikins," started Fred.

"How nice of you to join us," finished George. He was working on another OOM-9 droid and had almost finished painting the droid Red. He said to the droid "There you are Red-2."

"Thank you, sir," said Red-2. He was given a blaster before he walked out of the room along with the other OOM-9 droids.

"Did you reprogram them?" asked Grong looking at the droids.

"That we did," said Fred. The twins had set up the maintenance room like their workshop in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. All of their joke products were to the left side and Potions and Weapons to the right.

"So, what did you two summon me for?" Harry asked.

"We been working on a top-secret project for the last few months," said George. Fred went over to a small counter and picked up a small box. He brought it back to them and set it down on the counter.

"Behold," said Fred.

"The Goliath," said George. The two tapped their wands on the box to reveal a small four-legged walker like tank. The metal was colored black. Two large barrels that harry assumed to be weapons was on each side of the tank. (Think of the Goliath from the Resistance games.) Harry and Grong were thoroughly impressed with it.

"Wow, you guys made that?" said Harry.

"Yeah, we sure did! We had the idea when Darius showed us the tanks the Trade Federation used for their army," said Fred

"We figured that we should have siege engines of our own," said George.

"We plan to have them being manned by four people. three to control the weapons and one to control the machine."

"How big do you plan to make them?" asked Grong.

"At least over 50 ft tall. We added concussion missiles as well as proton torpedoes to the weaponry. There is also a AG-2G Quad Laser Cannon right under the chin." said George. "Master Darius was more than glad to fetch us the parts for it."

"And then there is this beauty," said Fred revealing an assault rifle and handed it to Harry.

"We call this the Ak-11 blaster gun. The first hybrid of an AK-47 and a E-11 Blaster," said George.

"This gun has two attachments. We added a grenade launcher that launches shock grenades," said Fred.

"We just actually just made this. We want you Harry to test it out when we get to Naboo," said George handing him the gun.

Harry placed the gun on his back as a hologram of Hermione appeared. "Harry, we're pulling out of hyperspace. Hurry up here so we can discuss our plan."

"We're on our way Hermione," said Harry as the hologram turned off. "Well, we'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, don't tell the others about our projects," said Fred.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret," said Harry.

After taking several shock grenades from George, Harry and Grong quickly returned to the bridge of the Excalibur. The two made it back just as the ship came out of hyperdrive. Naboo was a turquoise colored planet with clouds. Surrounding the planet was Trade Federation ships and a battleship.

"Naboo is inhabited by peaceful humans called the Naboo and the Gungans. An amphibian race that have homes in the waters of Naboo," said Darius. "My old friend Tao is living in Gungan City with his Padawans."

"So we need to find their city," said Neville.

"That's right, but we need to get past that blockade first,' said Darius.

"No doubt they will blast us before we can even get close," said Blaise thinking.

The group tried to come up with a plan to get past the blockade until Luna said, "Why not use an escape pod?"

"That could work. but it can only fit at least three of us," said Daphne.

"Harry should go after all he is the strongest force user," said Astoria.

"Let me come, I've been to Naboo plenty of times," said Grong.

"Count me in as well," said Neville.

"Alright we've got our team. The rest of us will remain on the Excalibur until you return. Find Tao and save the Queen," said Darius.

The group went over to an escape pod. Grong had his shield on his back as he was the first one in. Neville and Harry were talking to their wives and assuring them that they will be fine. The two got on as the hatched sealed shut. The pod launched from the ship as it headed for Naboo.

"Is this going to work?" asked Neville.

"I hope so Nev," said Harry as the escape pod flew very close to the Blockade.

Inside the Trade Federation Battleship.

"Sir, there's an Escape pod falling down to Naboo!" said a Neimoidian. The two aliens watched the pod fall towards the planet.

"It must be the escaped prisoner falling to the surface. Our forces will destroy him when he reaches the planet," said the commander.

"Yes sir," said the officer.

Harry, Neville and Grong let out a breath of relief as they went past the blockade. Soon the pod started to race down to the surface.

"Brace for impact!" said Grong.

The pod crashed into a nearby forest taking down several trees and scaring away several of the lifeforms.

"Well, we're here," said Neville as Grong opened the hatch to the pod.

The three climbed out of the ruined pod. "Grong how do we reach Gungan City?' asked Harry. his hands reaching for his lightsaber.

"We need to find a Gungan to take us there. It's deep underwater," said Grong.

"How in Merlin's name are we supposed to find a Gungan out here?" asked Neville. As soon as Neville finished speaking, the three heard a scream.

"There, follow the screams," said Harry sarcastic.

The three left the pod and ran into the forest, running past wildlife trying to escape the Trade Federation. Stumbling into a clearing, the three saw a man in brown robes along with a Gungan with red coloring and yellow eyes taking cover from a AAT. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the AAT.

"Bombarda!"

His spell left his wand and hit the tank, making it explode. The man looked at them as the three came out of the forest. Grong however recognized the man.

"Qui-Gon? Is that you, old friend?" he asked.

"Grong?" said Qui-Gon. The two exchange a brotherly handshake. "It's been too long my friend," said Qui-Gon.

"The council sent you to talk to the Trade Federation?" asked Grong.

"Yes, but it was a trap. Negotiations never happened," said Qui-Gon. "Who are your friends?"

"My name is Harry Potter, " said Harry with a bow.

"And mine is Neville Longbottom," said Neville.

As they were speaking, a squad of B1 battle droids came out of the forest.

"It's the Jedi! Blast them!" said the squad leader.

The droids opened fire at them. Harry, Neville, Grong and Qui-Gon had their lightsabers out deflecting the bolts right back at the droids. Neville pointed his lightsaber at a Droid.

"Deprimo!"

The droid's chest exploded leaving a big hole as it fell. Harry cast at a small lake.

"Aqua Eructo!"

A column of water shot out of the lake and washed all over the droids. They all short circuited because they couldn't handle water. Qui-Gon was looking at the two with wide eyes.

'What is this power they're using? Its feels like the full power of the Force!' thought the Jedi Master.

More battle droids came with another AAT. Grong had his shield taking the shots as he slashed at any droid that was near him with his lightsaber. Neville decapitated A droid with his Gold blade. Harry raised his hand at the AAT

"Baubillious!" he said. A yellow bolt of lightning shot out of his hand and hits the AAT. It exploded as many debris hits the droids. A boy about seventeen came out of the forest with a blue lightsaber and took out the last droid while it was distracted.

"Hello Master sorry I'm late," said the man. he had short, light brown hair, and grey-blue eyes.

"Not at all my Padawan," said Qui-Gon before he motioned for Grong. "Obi-wan, this is Grong, an old friend of mine. Grong this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Padawan."

"Nice to meet you Obi-Wan. My friend has taught a fine apprentice," said Grong offering his hand.

Obi-Wan shook it before he let go. "Master, there are more Dropships dropping off more droids. We need to move now."

"I agree. Let's go," said Qui-Gon.

The Five walked away into the forest until they heard the Gungan catching up to them.

"Ex-squeeze me, but the mostest safest place would be Gunga City. 'Tis where I grew up. 'Tis a hidden city."

"The droids can't reach it at all?" asked Harry.

"Besides the sooner we get there, the sooner we will be safe from the Trade Federation," said Qui-Gon.

"And not to mention their droid army," stated Obi-wan

"Hmm... yousa point is well seen. Dis way, hurry!" said the Gungan. He lead the group though the forest.

Harry asked the Gungan "What's your name?"

"Mesa called Jar Jar Binks," said Jar Jar. Jar Jar lead them to a lake called Lake Paonga." Yousa should follow me now, okeeday? My warning yous: Gungans no like outsiders. Don't 'spect a warm welcome," said the Gungan.

"Been there, done that," said Harry.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan placed breathers on their face. Harry pulled out his wand much to the confusion of Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar. With a wave of his wand. Harry casted the Bubblehead charm on him, Neville and Grong. Obi-Wan's eyes widen to what he just saw. He looked at his master and he nodded. The group dived into the lake and swam after Jar Jar. Once they got deep enough they saw Gunga City. Its buildings were in the shape of bubbles. The group entered the force field that allowed them to breathe. Many Gungans looked at them until guards riding Kaadu came to them with spears. All of them put their hands up.

"What a welcoming committee," Neville whispered.

"Put yoursa weapons down Roos!" shouted a male's voice.

The guards looked to see a Grey Gungan in a grey cloak with green eyes approaching with three others clad in grey. The first was a female human with Hazel eyes and dark red hair. Harry looked at the girl before him

'Strange, have I met this girl before?' He thought. He felt something in the Force but ignored it for now.

The two other aliens Harry and Neville didn't know about. The first was a Shark-like humanoid with a head of a hammerhead shark, the second was an orange like amphibian like fish with yellow eyes.

"But Tao-Rae, they brought back Jar-Jar!" said Roos.

Gungan guards had their spears pointed at Jar Jar who held his head down.

"Yesa, but thosea are Jedi," said Tao.

"Very well, butsa big bossa will have Jar Jar punsished for coming back," said the General.

The guards led Jar Jar, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan away. Harry, Neville and Grong approached Tao, and they bowed their heads in respect.

"Greetings master Tao, Master Darius sent us to get you," said Harry.

"Masta Darius sent you. Great, wesa have been trying to communicate to the outside world," said Tao-Rae.

"The Trade Federation is blocking all forms of communication," said Neville.

"Tat is what mesa feared," said Tao-Rae with a small sigh.

"Don't worry master, they come to get us," said the girl. She gave them a small bow of respect. "My name is Holly."

"My name is Goba, from Mon Cala," said Gola with a wave of his webbed hand.

"And you can call me Hammerdon, from Karkaris," said Hammerdon

"Do mind me asking but what kind of species are you two?" asked Neville.

"Mon Calamari," said Goba.

"Karkarodon," said Hammerdon.

"Theysa all aquatic worlds," said Tao. The group walked and found Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar loading up on a Bongo submarine.

"There you are, we have found transport to take us to Theed," said Qui-Gon.

He had a feeling that's what Harry and his group was here for. The group entered the sub as it drove away from the City. They passed by a Goba fish unaware that they were being followed by another.

"Why were you banished Jar Jar?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"He crashed the big bosses Bongo by accident," said Holly making everyone look at her.

"You'd say, "boom de gasa"... den crashded da boss's heyblibber... den banished," said Jar Jar.

Suddenly, the ship was yanked back into the mouth of a large fish.

"Uh-oh! Biiiiiig Goober fish! Hasa bigger teeth!" panicked Jar Jar.

The fish started to swim away with its prize until a larger grey fish-like monster came up and bit down on the Goober fish.

"There's always another big fish," said Harry and Qui-Gon at the same time.

"There! Go that way, it's sure to lead us to Theed," said Grong. The submarine headed down the tunnel.

Back on the Excalibur. Daphne was holding her belly while looking out the window of the ship with Astoria.

"I didn't get the chance to tell him," She whispered looking out into space.

"Don't worry sis, you can tell him when they get back," said Astoria.

Daphne looked at her sister before she pulled her close. The sisters watched as a shooting star went past them.

To be continued...

 **B.N. Sorry this came out so late, I had a bunch of family stuff on this last week, and have only just had a chance to finish editing the chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N."I wonder what daphne has to tell harry. Will the rescue team and the Jedi reach Theed and save the queen? find out in the next chapter. what do you guys think about grongs past?"**

 **Weapon info-**

 **AK-11-A hybrid of a AK-47 and E11 blaster rifle.**

 **laser color-Green.**

 **Attachments-Gernade launcher, enhanced scope, Plasma cartridges that hold up to 600 rounds.**


End file.
